Let Me Be The One
by Maya Kitajima
Summary: Seiya and Usagi becomes a couple while Mamoru is away at America. But now Mamoru has come back... What will happen to their relationship? Let's hear Seiya's P.O.V. as he decides what to do. >SONGFIC


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters.

Let Me Be the One

By Maya Kitajima

I knew all along that this would happen. From the very beginning, from the moment I first met her…I knew that I'm just second. I knew that deep down in her heart, she still loved him more than me. In that big heart of hers, I am just a tiny speck- whom she chose to give attention.

Imagine God looking down on us from His kingdom. Picture Him staring at His creations-the humans, plants, animals-ants. And then think that I'm that ant. From all those things He could have attended to, He chose a stupid little ant. Perhaps He gave him food, or shelter, or friends…I don't know. But remember…he's just an ant. God might have given more to a bird.

I couldn't understand why, of all people, I fell in love with her. There are so many people out there who had been dying just to receive a little wink from me. But out of those millions of girls, I chose her- she who even hated me at first, she who, despite my charms and fame, ignored me, she who already loved someone else. Hmm…silly me. To think I have even dreamed to be her husband someday…the husband of a princess. The moon princess who was destined to be with the prince of Earth. Humph! Compared to that prince I'm a what? A starsoldier vowed to protect his princess? Hah! It'll take more than a miracle for her to leave that guy for me.

I almost believed I saw a miracle when she said she'd give me a chance. Yes, almost, because that was when he left for America. And now he had come back.

__

Somebody told me you were leavin'   
I didn't know   
Somebody told me you're unhappy   
But it doesn't show   
Somebody told me that you don't want me no more   
So you're walkin' out the door 

"Seiya, why did you ask me out today?" Usagi asked in her cute voice.

"Why? Can't I take my girlfriend out for no reason?" I returned good-naturedly. She smiled one of those smiles I swore I could die for.

"You've got your point." She slipped her arm around my waist and rested her head on my broad shoulder. Silence overcame us for a moment.

"He has returned, hasn't he?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes, if you're talking about Mamoru."

"So…um…does that mean we have to break it off now?" Usagi backed away from surprise.

"What? Seiya…" She exclaimed but then she looked away. "He knows it. I told him yesterday." I smiled as I shrugged.

"Well, that explains your puffy eyes." She immediately touched her eyes.

"What? Oh my! Um…no, it wasn't that." I leaned back, looked at her straight in the eyes and tried to smile.

"You're a very bad liar, you know that?" She looked down.

"I'm sorry…"

__

Nobody told me you've been cryin'   
Every night   
Nobody told me you'd been dyin'   
But didn't want to fight   
Nobody told me that you fell out of love from me

"You may…you may go back to him."

__

  
So I'm settin' you free

"What?! What the hell are you saying, Seiya?"

__

  
Let me be the one to break it up   
So you won't have to make excuses   
We don't need to find a set up where   
Someone wins and someone loses   
We just have to say our love was true   
But has now become a lie   
So I'm tellin' you I love you one last time   
And goodbye

"You love him, Usagi. There's no question to that."

"B-but…but how…but how about you, Seiya?" I patted her head and managed to dishevel her golden silky hair a little bit.

"Now there's no time to think about me, Meatball head. For once concentrate on yourself."

"B-but…"

"You MUST follow your heart, Usagi." And at that moment, Usagi surrendered our little fight and lowered her head, hiding her small crying face from me. I stepped forward and enveloped her in my arms.

"It's okay, Usagi." Haha! Not a very wise thing to say, stupid! YOU know YOU'RE not going to be okay. And as I felt her little body touch mine, I believed my insides broke down. I wanted to say 'No! Leave Mamoru for me. Love me instead.' And that I love her…with all my heart.

__

  
Somebody told me you still loved me   
Don't know why   
Nobody told me that you only   
Needed time to fly   
Somebody told me that you want to come back when   
Our love is real again

  
But I can't. I love her so much that I can sacrifice my own feelings…just so she would be happy. It's okay with me as long as she's happy…even if I wasn't there beside her- to see her charming smile and her twinkling blue eyes, to hear her cheerful voice, to share her joy. Even she's in the arms of another man…as long as she's happy.

__

Let me be the one to break it up   
So you won't have to make excuses   
We don't need to find a set up where   
Someone wins and someone loses   
We just have to say our love was true   
But has now become a lie   
So I'm tellin' you I love you one last time   
And goodbye

"I'm sorry, Seiya."

"I told you…it's okay. As long as you're happy." I patted her head again. "Right, Meatball head?" And from behind her tears, a true, genuine smile finally showed up.

"Right." I returned her smile with my fake one.

"Now, go. Get your butt outta here before I lock you up in my dark dimension."

__

Just turn around and walk away   
You don't have to live like this 

I watched her as she ran away, eager to go back to her true love. But as I expected, I couldn't take it.

"Usagi! Wait!" She stopped and looked back at me with her large, shining eyes. Argh! Now my mind is fighting each other!

GET HER BACK! YOU REALLY LOVE HER, DON'T YOU?

YOU WANT HER TO BE HAPPY.

SHE CAN BE HAPPY WITH YOU.

BUT IT'S NOT YOU WHO SHE REALLY LOVES.

Oh God! Please help me! I want her to stay with me.

__

If you love me still then stay   
Don't keep me waiting for that final kiss   
We can work together through this test   
Or we can work through it apart

"What is it, Seiya?"

No. I can't do this to her.

"Um…I just want you to know…I loved you…"

__

I just need to get this off my chest   
That you will always have my heart 

She was startled but then she smiled.

"You're a great guy, Seiya. Lucky is she who'll have your heart." I returned her smile and watched her walk away until she's out of my sight.

__

Let me be the one

Let me be the one to break it up   
So you won't have to make excuses   
We don't need to find a set up where   
Someone wins and someone loses   
We just have to say our love was true   
But has now become a lie   
So I'm tellin' you I love you one last time   
And goodbye

"Good-bye…"

~OWARI~

Author's Notes:

Hi guys!!! What do you think of that? That was my first Sailormoon Songfic so please bear with it if it wasn't good. Anyway, please review this fic and tell me your insights, comments and suggestions. Or you can email me at maya_kitajima_m@yahoo.com. Please also read my other fanfics…just check it out at my profiles. Thanks!!!


End file.
